Decisiones
by haruno-san
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha. Naruto, esta nervioso porque no kiere perder lo que podría tener con Sakura, y ella bueno no sabe q hacer SasuSakuNaru,,ni yo tampoco pero es otra cosa...correo soy.otaku@hotma por si les gusto! y si kieren hablar conmigo no me kej
1. Chapter 1

Buenas mis queridos lectores les dejo con mi segundo fic y agradecimientos para los que siguen el otro..(no me molesta si lo kieren leer al otro XP...se llama 'mirando la luna' ) bueno lo unico que les pido es q sean felices,jaja,enserio ;)

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El día llego**_

Hacía frío pero no sabía que hacer, solamente me quedaba quieta, viendo lo que ocurría al rededor mió, pero acaso estaba viendo bien? o era simplemente, un sueño, como aquellos que solía tener, en el cual Sasuke volvía a la aldea.

- Sakura - escucho, no sabía bien quien se lo decía pero la estaba sacando de su trance

-Sakura! - volvió a escuchar esta vez si pudo identificar la vos era de Temari. Esta la empezó a saradearme hasta que por fin salio de su transe. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba sucediendo era Sasuke quien entraba por las puertas de Konoha, se veía algo tenso, triste, seguramente abra conseguido su venganza y no le quedara nada mas pensó Sakura

- Sasuke? - pregunto, quería saber si sus sentidos no la engañaban

-Hmp...Sakura - dijo este antes de caer

- Sasuke?! - gritaron ambas, mientras se dirigían hacia el

Sakura comenzó administrándole primeros auxilios pero no sin antes, fijarse en su estado en genera, estaba grave, pero no en peligro. - Debemos llevarlo al hospital - sentencio Temari

- Ve y avisa yo me quedare con el - dijo Temaria, al ver que su amiga no se apartaba aunque ya había terminado de suministrarle los primeros auxilios

- Pero...Temari-san - dijo esta con la voz algo temblorosa

- Ve! o acaso quieres que siga así - gritándole a la pelirosa - Esta no es mi aldea no se a donde pedir ayuda - mintió, al ver que su amiga no se despegaba de el

-Pero..Esta bien iré -dijo ella despareciendo en una nube de humo, sabía que su amiga le mentía la conocía demasiado

Cuando volvió, se encontró con su amiga dando le agua a Sasuke, cosa que le molesto un poco, aunque sabía que su intención era buena, sin darse cuenta los médicos que la acompañaban se lo habían llevado al hospital, ella se disponía a irse cuando una voz familiar le dijo - Espera, Sakura - la susodicha se dio vuelta

- Que ocurre? - pregunto esta ansiosa por irse

- Se que te ha molestado, que te haya mandado a buscar a los médicos - dijo ella y se dio cuenta por la cara de Sakura, era demasiado fácil de leer.

- Un poco, pero solo quiero saber una cosa...por qué? - dijo mirándola a la rubia

- Porque me preocupas, Sakura - dijo ella acercándose a su amiga

Esta bajo su cabeza, ella sabía que Temaria se preocupaba por ella además de todos sus amigos, después de todo lo que aquel chico le había hecho.

- Gracias, por preocuparte Temari-san - dijo mientras que su amiga la abraso

En el camino hacia la aldea, ellas estaban en silencio, después se de un momento Temari propuso ir a verlo ya que Sakura no salía del todo de su estado de preocupación; Temari cada tanto se fijaba a ver como se encontraba su amiga, pero al parecer se veía bien, aunque preocupada, pero sabía el motivo después de todo Sasuke, el chico por el cual ella muchas noches no había dormido muchas veces, su compañero, su amigo, se podría decir que si lo era, se encontraba ahí, en la aldea, había vuelto, pero no se podía explicar el porque.

- Seguramente habrá vuelto para reconstruir su clan - dijo ella como i.e. dice la cosa

- Veo que también lees la mente - dijo en tono burlón

- ja.ja.ja. - dijo ella con una sonrisa. Cuando de repente lo vieron a Naruto

-Naruto - grito su amiga

- Sakura-chan - dijo el muy animado, el solo hecho de que ella diga su nombre lo hacía tan feliz

- Volvió, Sasuke - dijo ella algo emocionada - Todo será como antes - dijo

- Que bueno - dijo este con una mezcla de angustia y alegría. La alegría porque haya vuelto su mejor amigo pero la angustia de saber que no tendría oportunidad con SU SAKURA-CHAN, todo lo que había hecho parecía en vano, en esos momentos, el no deseaba que sea como antes.

Sakura noto lo que ocurría dentro de su amigo - Pero no del todo, ya no me interesa Sasuke - esto alegro un poco mas a Naruto y tranquilizo a su amiga...pero cuanto de eso puede ser verdad, en estos momentos no se bien lo que siento, pensó.

Al llegar al hospital se dirigieron a la recepción donde se encontraron con una Tsunade, muy preocupada por su alumna, aunque ella no lo demostraba, porque sabía perfectamente que a Sakura le molestaba que se preocuparan por ella, yo no soy débil, ya no mas siempre se lo recordaba y sabía que su alumna tenía todo la razón, pero eso no quería decir que a ella no le preocupara lo que le pasara después de todo ella era como su hija al igual que Shizune.

- Vieja! Como se encuentra Sasuke – escucho era, obvio pensó, nunca dejaron de ser sus amigos, a pesar de que en las variadas ocasiones en que ellos intentaron "salvarlo" y no lo lograban siempre los deprimía y a la vez les daba mas ganas de salvarlo sin importar el daño que les ocasionaba, ella lo odiaba por el simple hecho de lastimarlos a ellos, que eran como sus hijos, en los que ella confiaba ciegamente.

- Tsunade-sama – dijo la voz de su alumna – Sasuke, ¿como se encuentra?-

- Bien, pero no despertara hasta dentro de dos días, quisas dentro de un rato despierte, pero lo mas seguro es que se vuelva a desmayar – dijo molesta por el

- Podemos verlo? – pregunto una tercera voz, la cual no se esperaba que este ahí, no esos momentos

- Temari? Que haces aquí? – pregunto la Godaime

- Recuerde que soy la embajadora de la Arena – dijo esta

- Cierto – dijo esta recordando que la chica debía hacer viajes frecuentes a su aldea

- No contesto su pregunta – intervino Naruto

- Ahh…ehhh…si pueden pasar, pero no por mucho tiempo – dicho esto se retiro a su despacho

- Muchisimas gracias Tsunade-sama – dicho esto los Sakura y Naruto entraron a la habitación de su ex compañero, Temari no quiso porque según ella no era correcto; Sasuke no tenia muchas heridas, solo alguno que otro raspon, Sakura se le acerco y le saco los mechones de la frente, mientras Naruto la abraso con fuerza, mientras esta estaba al borde de sollozar

- Sasuke ha vuelto, ya he cumplido mi promesa aunque yo no haya sido el lo ha traído de vuelta –dijo a su compañera a la cual se le resbalaba una lagrima

- Baka – dijo esta – no era necesario, que te hayas preocupes tanto por mi – dijo correspondiéndole el abraso

- Lo era – afirmo este

- Por qué? – pregunto aun abrasada a el

- Porque te quiero – dicho esto la abraso fuertemente

- Yo también te quiero, Naruto – lo abrasaba lo mas fuerte que podía, sin hacerle daño, obviamente.

Mientras, esto ocurría, Temari los observaba, feliz por su amiga porque sabía que con Naruto sería por fin feliz, así que decidió irse, a la casa en la cual estaría hasta que su misión como embajadora termine. En esos instantes un confundido Sasuke se despertaba

- Que conmovedora, escena – dijo. Al escuchar la voz de su amigo se separaron

- Bienvenido Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirosa

- Bienvenido Baka - dijo Naruto. Mientras Sasuke se volvía a desmayar

- Tsunade-sama, tenía razón - dijieron por último y salieron de la habitación

- Y Temari-san? – pregunto Naruto

- Se habra ido – dijo al comprobar que su amiga efectivamente no se encontraba allí

-Oye, Sakura-chan te gustaria salir a cenar conmigo? – pregunto este, que esperaba que la respuesta fuera diferente a la vez, en que había regresado después de su entrenamiento con Jiraya

-Claro me encantaría – dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

Que les parecio? bueno un saludo enorme!! nos vemos para cuando me acuerde la continuacion!! y los reviews me la refrecan!!


	2. Una cena poco convencional

* * *

EEeeiiii!!! nos leemos devueltaaajajaja bueno espero q anden bien q firmen xq sino no pongo mas capss!!! es enserio sin un comentario como minimo no me voy a poner a pensar el prox cap entendiero?!!! jaja toy exijente bueno kiero q sepan q si son 2 comentarios lo pongo mas rapidoo

ahora los dejo para que leann

NARUTO NO ME PERTENESE SOLO ESTE FIC

* * *

** cena poco convencional**

Naruto la miro extrañada cosa que ella noto y le correspondió el gesto de ingenuidad de el, no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, espero un momento para que el diga algo pero no lo hizo, después de un momento esta se acerco aun mas

- Que te pasa Naruto? – pregunto la kunoichi

-Eeee..no nada es que la verdad no pensé que me dijeras que si jeje –dijo sonriendo y colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza – no tengo mucho dinero- dijo nervioso, estaba pensando que ella se iría pero no lo hizo

-Y que tiene yo pago mi parte y si te hace falta te presto – dijo algo sonriente aunque le costaba hacerlo la imagen de Sasuke se le venia a la mente – pero por que pensaste que te diría que no?? – pregunto ella después de un rato

- Lo que pasa es que me acorde del día en que volví a la aldea…te invite pero tampoco tenía dinero y por eso me dijiste que no- dijo Naruto algo pensativo

- Lo que paso fue que me quise hacer la difícil y no me salio, la verdad si me hubiera gustado haber ido contigo pero mi orgullo no me dejo – dijo sacando a relucir una sonrisa

- Y ahora tu orgullo te deja o tienes que pedirle permiso todavía – bromeo el rubio

-mmm…se le pregunte y me dijo que no había problemas- dijo continuando con la broma – además ahora no quiero estar sola…-dijo finalmente mirando el cielo. Naruto la abraso por detrás y le dijo – nunca estuviste sola siempre me tuviste y me vas a tener a mí – dijo el

- Ya lo sé – dijo esta

- Tengo hambre – dijo de la nada la kunoichi

- jaja yo también vamos a comer por ahí – dicho esto ambos salieron a buscar un lugar para comer este no era muy grande, pero en si agradable; mientras cenaban hablaban de cosas triviales, cosas de la vida, ninguno quería tocar el tema de la vuelta de su amigo, todavía no-vengador-de-su-clan ; aunque les parecía raro tenían una mezcla de sentimientos, unas ganas de querer llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, ambos se conocían bien y sabían que eso le pasaba al otro.

Cuando terminaron de comer Sakura todavía no se quería separar de Naruto, le gustaba su compañía, era muy divertido además del simple hecho de que no quería estar sola, cuando estaba solo se acordaba de el, Sasuke, de sus desprecios, de sus múltiples intentos de matarlos y sobretodo de las múltiples veces en la que el la había hecho sufrir, y la verdad es que se había prometido a ella misma no llorar por el y Naruto le había prometido de que nunca dejaría que ella vuelva a caer como callo cuando Sasuke se fue.

- Sakura? – pregunto una voz familiar que venia de la entrada del local era Ino

- Ino? – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Mientras veían a su amiga ir raudamente hasta donde se encontraban ambos

- Que es esto una cita? Sabían que Sasuke volvió? Sabían que corte con Sai? Que ayer Chouji me invito a salir? Quien va a pagar la cuenta? Que comieron? Que tomaron de postre? Me quedan bonitos estos zapatos? – pero la rubia no pudo seguir bombardeándolos con preguntas porque su amiga la había callado, tapándole la boca

- Tranquilízate Ino!! - grito Sakura. Mientras que Naruto la sostenía para que no patalee y deje de tirar cosas haciendo que el espectáculo que estaban protagonizando sea mas evidente todavía.

- Discúlpenme, pero pueden retirarse – dijo el dueño del lugar

-Claro señor discúlpenos ahora le pagamos – dijeron ambos soltando a Ino a quien mantenían a unos poco centímetros del piso, quien callo estrepitosamente al suelo

- No!! Saben que la cena fue gratis!!! Ahora fuera de aquí!! – el dueño estaba que echaba chispas por lo ocurrido. Los tres salieron corriendo del lugar.

- Vaya que fue divertido – dijo Ino

- Divertido?! – dijo Sakura recuperando el aliento

-Bueno la verdad si lo fue – dijo Naruto entre risas

- Wauu tengo tantas energías que podría salir y dar diez vueltas al país del fuego – dijo Ino saltando

- Ino estas tomando el medicamento que te di, no? – pregunto Sakura

- La verdad no es que no quiero estar tirada como una haragana – dijo sonriente su amiga

- Ino-cerda!!! Ahora mismo te vas te lo tomas y te vas a dormir – dijo Sakura mirándola de una manera tan inexplicable que le dio miedo y se fue a cumplir lo recetado por su medica, Sakura.

- Que tiene Ino? – pregunto Naruto

- Es insomnio, ha dormido tan poco que ya cree que tiene demasiada energía pero en realidad es mucho sueño acumulado – dijo viéndola alejarse a su amiga

- Bueno por lo menos fue…interesante…-dijo Naruto riendo

- Interesante, que vergüenza!! – dijo Sakura

- Pero no vas a negar que fue divertido y gratis – dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos, en cuales siempre se perdía y se quería perder

- jajaja tienes razón fue una noche poco convencional pero muy buena eso no lo voy a negar!! – dijo Sakura riendo – gracias por hoy – dijo finalmente mas sería, motivo por el cual, el había salido de su trance

- Por que me agradeces Sakura-chan?? – pregunto Naruto

- Porque me la pase muy bien…además del hecho de que tuvimos una buena cena y estuvo muy interesante – dijo la pelirosa mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas

- De nada Sakura-chan igual yo estoy muy agradecido de que ESTA VEZ si hayamos podido salir, porque me la paso muy bien contigo…-dijo el bromeando

- jaja de nada Naruto – dijo ella mirando la hora – Por Dios mañana tengo el turno de la mañana adiós Naruto me tengo que ir – dijo ella pero Naruto la detuvo - Espera Sakura te acompaño – dijo este

- Bueno me encantaría – dijo ella dedicándole una de sus sonrisas – a diferencia de otras veces – dijo sacándole la lengua mientras se rascaba su cara.

_**Continuara..**_

_**

* * *

**_Espero q les haya gustadoo un besootee nos leemos luegoo

pasen por

mirando la luna

y

de regreso

mis otros dos fics

y si kieren por el metro

mf/Sakuriitaa-chan


	3. lo considero una segunda cita

_**Disculpen la demora!!! por eso no les hago el discurso ahora sino al final..  


* * *

3. Lo considero una segunda cita**_

Era temprano en la mañana y Sakura Haruno se estaba despertando con una cierta paz interior como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia

- Supongo que debe ser porque Sasuke-kun - penso así misma mientras se preparaba para ducharse y de esta manera terminar de despertarse pero mientras lo hacia descubrio que se había lastimado una pierna, no le dolía además al versela recordo lo bien que la paso y decidio no curarsela, en fin se metio en la ducha, agarro un paquete y salio de su casa para dirigirse hacia su trabajo y por algún motivo la alegría vino a ella y ella la acompaño durante todo el camino al hospital, tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno pasaría aunque no estaba muy segura de que pero sabía que algo bueno sería, todo se sentía tan bien...demaciado bien, como para no sospechar

Ya en el hospital, todo se normalizo, ese día solo tenía que trabajar hasta el medio día y después se encontraría con Naruto para comer o por lo menos en eso habían quedado la noche anterior.

//Flash back//

Ino ya se había ido a su casa o por lo menos eso creian, todo estaba relativamente tranquilo aunque aun seguian medio ajitados por correr después del episodio pasado gracias una cierta rubia no medicada...pero aun así no loca.

- Bueno por lo menos fue…interesante…-dijo Naruto riendo cortando el silencio que se armo, mientras veian a Ino correr

- Interesante, que vergüenza!! – dijo Sakura

- Pero no vas a negar que fue divertido y gratis – dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos, en cuales siempre se perdía y se quería perder

- jajaja tienes razón fue una noche poco convencional pero muy buena eso no lo voy a negar!! – dijo Sakura riendo – gracias por hoy – dijo finalmente mas sería, motivo por el cual, el había salido de su trance

- Por que me agradeces Sakura-chan?? – pregunto Naruto

- Porque me la pase muy bien…además del hecho de que tuvimos una buena cena y estuvo muy interesante – dijo la pelirosa mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas

- De nada Sakura-chan igual yo estoy muy agradecido de que ESTA VEZ si hayamos podido salir, porque me la paso muy bien contigo…-dijo el bromeando

- jaja de nada Naruto – dijo ella mirando la hora – Por Dios mañana tengo el turno de la mañana adiós Naruto me tengo que ir – dijo ella pero Naruto la detuvo - Espera Sakura te acompaño – dijo este

- Bueno me encantaría – dijo ella dedicándole una de sus sonrisas – a diferencia de otras veces – dijo sacándole la lengua mientras se rascaba su cara.

- Y bueno Sakura-chan como la pasaste esta noche..?- dijo Naruto mientras se dirijian a la casa de Sakura

-Ya lo sabes Naruto la pase bien con vos, siempre la pasamos bien...además ya te lo había dicho para que me lo vuelves a preguntar - pregunto ella, ingenuamente

-Sakura-chan me sorprendes...sabes que me gusta saber que la pasamos bien - dijo Naruto algo sonrojado

- jajaja que tonto que eres...claro que siempre la paso bien con vos...-dijo ella deteniendose

-Por que te detienes Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio desconsertado

-Eee...Naruto yo vivo aquí...-dijo divertida la pelirrosa

-Bueno supongo que nos veremos luego- dijo Naruto

-Si, Naruto mañana solo tengo que trabajar hasta el medio día quisieras ir almorzar conmigo? - le pregunto la pelirosa

-Si!! me encantaria Sakura-chan ire por ti al hospital al medio día - dijo un emocionado Naruto aunque lo intento disimular

- Yo llevare la comida...y otra cosa Naruto no te tardes se te estan pegando las costumbres de Kakashi-sensei - dijo ella sonriente

-Sabes Sakura-chan a ti es a quien se le estan pegado esas costumbres - dijo Naruto riendo y llendo para su casa

-Adios Naruto, nos vemos mañana- dijo ella mientras lo saludaba con la mano

-Esto lo puedo considerar como una segunda cita...con mi Sakura-chan - dijo el rubio en un murmullo que la pelirosa no alcanzo a escuchar

//Fin del flash back//

En sus pensamientos estubo rondando ese recuerdo a tal punto que cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora en la cuál había quedado con Naruto, se fue a la entrada y allí se encontro con el

-Con que se me pegaron las costumbres de Kakashi-sensei - dijo haciendose el ofendido

-También es mi sensei y aprendo las cosas de él - dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien a donde vamos? - pregunto el rubio

-Tengo ganas de ir al parque - dijo esta

-Entonces ahí iremos- dijo este en el camino hablaron de varias cosas tribialidades,hasta que encontraron un lindo lugar bajo un árbol, ahí se dispusieron a comer cuando de la nada salto Shino enfrente de ellos, ambos gritaron y Sakura instintibamente se abraso al brazo de Naruto pero al ver quien era se tranquiliso

-Shino! que haces aquí?! y por que hisiste eso?! casi me matas del susto!! - grito Naruto

-Solo busco insectos, y este me pueden convidar un poco de pan? - dijo este sorprendiendo un poco por la reciente pregunta

-pan?-repitio Sakura

-Si, pan - dijo este con su voz de ultratumba de siempre

-Bueno agrra si quieres- dicho esto una gran cantidad de insectos aparecieron y se comieron el pan que había pedido

-Gracias y adíos Sakura, Naruto- dicho esto se fue

-Vaya, siempre me dio miedo ese tipo - dijo Sakura y luego miro a Naruto se sonrojo porque lo tenia demasiado cerca

-A mi tambiém- dijo el mirando para el costado, Naruto se puso mas rojo que un tomate, Sakura lo agarraba del braso y estaba demasiado cerca, no podia negar que le tentaba besarla pero no lo hiso, creyo que era lo mejor, aunque se arepentiría toda la vida, al tiempo se alejaron y siguieron con la comida luego pasearon y después cada uno se fue a su casa, Sakura por un lado estaba feliz por el día que había pasado pero estaba seguro que su intuicion no le fallaba, fue un buen día pero aun era demasiado tranquilo, algo faltaba por suceder, y con el despertar de Sasuke al día siguiente era una pista que no la dejaba de venir a la mente.

_**contunuara...**_

* * *

Buenassss otra vez!!

si quieren agradecer que puse este cap ahora deben agradecerselo a una personita que me recomendo jajaja que ponga mas rapido los caps

y bueh como paso navidad y no regale nada a nadie...les regalo el cap !! jaja

espero q les haya gustadoo--

un regalo especial para todos....


	4. No podía ser peor

**aquí el fic espero que anden bien y que les guste..  
**

* * *

_**No podía ser peor**_

Me desperte anciosa, yo sé que esta ansiendad, que siento tiene nombre y apellido, Sasuke Uchiha, esos eran; todo lo que hago me esta saliendo mal, desde que me desperte, con un golpe porque me caí de la cama, cuando me estaba por duchar, me golpee el último dedo del pie izquierdo y ahora que salgo de la ducha solo me puedo ver en el espejo toda humeda, me he olvidado las tollas afuera así que por el momento solo puedo ver mi cuerpo desnudo, con aquellas marcas hechas en las misiones, que siempre me acompañaran para recordarme que tengo que ser mas cuidadosa, aunque otras son de anecdotas, como la que me hise el otro día cuando salí con Naruto. Salí con Naruto, rescato de su monologo interno, que extraño pero lindo sonaba. Salgo para secarme, me visto y preparo mi café desafortunadamente esta muy amargo y lo escupo sin darme cuenta ensucio mi uniforme, me vuelvo a cambiar, este día esta empesando a irritarme pensaba para sus adentros mientras iba a toda prisa hacia el hospital, estaba llegando tarde y eso era algo que siempre le molestaba.

- Hola, Sakura-san - me dijo una de mis compañeras

- Hola Ayame-san - digo un poco apresurada y confundida ella no suele hablarme

- Ehh..Sakura-san ¿puedo hacerle dos preguntas? - se acerco y me miraba con ojos de cachorro enfermo

- Si - respondo cortante, no quiero ni mirarla porque sabe que esa mirada siempre convense

- Bien..-dice ella mientras toma un poco de aliento para decirme algo - ¿puedo cambiarte mi turno solo por hoy? - dice ella sin dejar de poner las caras

- Esta bien - digo sorprendida por la pregunta tan boluda, saben que eso no me molesta

- ¿Y la segunda pregunta? - pregunto impaciente

- Esa era..la de los turnos- dice alegremente

- ¿Y la primera? - digo algo confusa

- Fue si te podía preguntar - me responde Ayame con una sonrisa y dicho esto me dice un "gracias" y se va

- Siempre sabe alegrarme el día con esos chistes..- supiro y me voy a ver que turnos tiene ella

Veo en la lista y por ahora va todo bien solo tengo un par de consultas y unos cuatro pasientes que revisar, solo por curiosidad veo quienes son mis pasientes, ya que he oído que uno de los pacientes esta queriendo salír con ella, esa debe ser la razon por la cual me cambio el turno me digo para mis adentros pero veo horrorizada el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, inteto calmarme diciendome que el sige inconsiente y lo logró

- Quiza nisiquiera se despierte - me digo a mi misma intentando tirar mis nervios a la basura

- ¿Que pasa Sakura? - me dice una voz familiar, me doy vuelta para verla es Shizune

- Nada Shizune-san estoy bien ¿por qué me lo preguntas? - pregunto aun conosiendo la respuesta

- No por nada pense que estarías algo nerviosa...ya que según Tsunade-sama hoy se despierte el Uchiha...-decia una preocupada Shizune

- No te preocupes...-la interrumpo con una ligera sonrisa - estoy bien lo unico que me puede llegar a preocupar es que Temari se esta quedando con Shikamaru - digo algo mas animada intentando disimular los nervios, que de la nada me invaden, pero aun así me resisto a decirle que he cambiado el turno con Ayame y que sere ahora la encargada de el aunque sea solo por hoy

-Bueno entonces te dejaré para que sigas trabajando hermanita..-dicho esto me abrazo y se fue

- Mi loca hermana mayor..-digo tomando fuerzas para empesar a trabajar

Hasta ahora todo esta llendo bien ya he realizado las consultas y tambien revice a tres de los cuatro pacientes, ahora me dirijo hacia la habitacion del siguiente, el que mas me preocupa, que me tiene los nervios de punta desde que empeso el día y ni siquiera lo he visto; tal vez no sea para tanto, llego a esa conclusión, que ahora me parece tan obia, quizas el hecho de que hasta ahora todo este bien me tranquiliza bastante, pero al llegar a esa habitacion, mi mente se pone en blanco y al mismo tiempo un millon de sentimientos llegan a mí.

- No es para tanto, Sakura, quiza este dormido, además solo tengo que ver si esta bien y controlar un par de cosas nada mas...-me digo a mi misma intentando calmarme, funciona pero solo lo hizo para que me aventure a abrir la puerta

- Hola, Sakura - su voz me paraliza en todo sentido pero igual entro y comiezo por ver su estado

- Hola, Sasuke - digo mientras comienzo a revisar su estado mis manos me tiemblan un poco pero por mas que lo intento no puedo evitarlo

- No te pongas nerviosa, si no te voy a lastimar - me dice acarisiandome un mechon de mi pelo sin poder mas me dejo caer sobre la silla y empiesa un silencio incomodo

- ¿Como estoy? - me pregunta cortando aquel silencio

- Bien - digo simplemente y me dispongo a irme pero el me detiene

-¿Que te ocurre Sasuke-kun..? - digo sin darme cuenta quedo inmovil en un abraso, siento que quiero llorar, pero no lo haré, me niego rotundamente a hacerlo no dejare que me vuelva a ver como a una molestia debilucha, por ello entrene con la quinta

- Me alegra que me digas Sasuke-kun, la verdad lo extrañaba...y mucho- al decirme esto, ya no me puedo contener y le correspondo su abrazo, no se si fueron segundo o minutos los que estuve así, aunque sinseramente hubiera seguido igual si no fuera que escucho un golpe en la puerta, me doy vuelta y ahí lo veo a Naruto, quien se va corriendo

- ¡¡Espera Naruto!! - grito al darme cuenta pero cuando llego a la puerta no lo vi mas

-¿Sakura que te paso en la pierna? - pregunto Sasuke mientras ella se debatia si ir con su amigo rubio o no

- Me lastime, el otro día cuando salí con Naruto - dije apresurada mientras salía de ahí en busca de la persona que mas queria, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía sentirse peor y no sabía porque

- A si que saliste con Naruto...ya te voy a recuperar- se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba por la ventana y la veia correr a ella

_**continuara...**_

* * *

**corto pero bueh... espero q anden bien otra vez...**

**ando con algo de depre no se si me entienden asiq x eso no andaba subiendo..**

**bueh,,ahora sii me voy **

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS para ver q onda si esta bueno si no..si tngo q pegarle a alguien y dpaso me hace bien :P**

**... conosen el resto ¬¬**

**agregen si kieren  
**


End file.
